


Overdose

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - End!verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel s'amuse à provoquer Dean pour faire ressortir ses aspects les plus humains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Overdose  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : hurt/comfort, angst, bad trip et surtout ENDVERSE  
> Personnages : Dean/Castiel  
> Nombre de mots : 542  
> Commentaires : Je vous préviens d'ors et déjà : cette fic ne parle pas d'une overdose de drogue. Certes, Cas y prend de la drogue, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le sujet.  
> Cette fic traînait depuis bientôt deux mois dans mon carnet. Elle s'inspire d'une phrase que j'avais noté, qui vient d'une fanfiction endverse que j'avais bien apprécié (si vous me retrouvez la dite fanfiction, vous aurez un bonbon destiel) "Que Dean est suffisamment humain pour grincer des dents face au spectacle permanent d'abandon et de décadence qu'il lui offre".

Il le fit un peu exprès, quand il était en train de s'assoupir, de permettre au plaid de glisser, dénudant son ventre. Il se laissa aller dans une pose alanguie, une jambe passée nonchalamment par dessus l'accoudoir du canapé, un bras replié sous la nuque ; il sait que ça fait cliché et il s'en moque.  
Il sera la première chose que Dean verra en entrant, et il veut que le spectacle d'abandon et de décadence qu'il lui offre soit à la mesure de la réaction qu'il attendait.  
Car il espérait bien quelle qu'elle soit – colère, surprise, dégoût – elle puisse lui rappeler combien Dean se montrait passionné dans l'expression de ses émotions. Ce qui le rendait humain, en somme.  
Il laissa donc traîner avec un calcul déguisé en négligence insouciante un sachet vide, les narines encore poudreuses de son contenu euphorisant.  
La drogue commença à la faire dériver, loin, très loin de ces petites vengeances mesquines qu'il mettait en place pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas malheureux, alors que c'était exactement l'inverse, parce que Dean, égal à lui-même, refusait ce qu'il espérait depuis trop longtemps, une excuse pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

Le feu rouge illuminait tout autour de lui d'une lueur vive, trop vive. La cage bordée de murs nus, des murs noirs de suie.  
Les vapeur de soufre lui monte au visage en ondes brûlantes, pourtant ses pieds sont comme prisonniers des glaces, et il s'étouffe.  
Il est enfermé dans une petite boîte à cris, une petite boîte sans issue qui est son corps et le monde tout entier.  
C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se demande : pourquoi ne pas en sortir ? S'extirper de la chrysalide visqueuse qu'était l'humanité pour devenir papillon, léger comme un rayon de soleil.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait rester.  
Pour lui.  
Ça avait toujours été pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, chacun de ses choix, chaque décision qu'il avait pris, depuis leur rencontre.  
Il brûlait pour lui depuis ce jour, sans cesse, piégé dans cette enveloppe qui ne pouvait pas retenir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il éprouvait d'amour pour lui et de détresse face à l'indifférence contre laquelle il se heurtait.

Les secousses le réveillèrent. Il y avait comme un grondement de tonnerre.  
Pourtant, lorsque Castiel ouvrit enfin les yeux, il croisa le regard vert et inquiet, reconnu la voix rauque de Dean. Alors il sourit, triomphant.  
« Espèce de...de... », s'étrangla Dean en resserrant brièvement ses doigts sur les épaules frêles de l'ancien ange.  
Cas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours un peu dans les vapes. Le front de Dean atterrit sur son épaule. Sa tête était lourde, si lourde. Un fardeau, comme le reste. Le sien.  
Il passa une main dans les cheveux courts, s'émerveillant simplement du frisson qu'il fit courir dans la nuque du chasseur.  
\- Arrêtes, grogna ce dernier, la voix tremblante.  
Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était sous l'emprise de substances illicites, mais Castiel eut l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas de la caresse. Non, il parlait de son petit jeu, qui consistait à provoquer Dean de toutes les façons qu'il lui était possible. Pour ne pas le perdre.  
Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'arrêterait pas. Il continuerait...jusqu'à l'overdose de sentiments.


End file.
